


When Your Best Friend Is Singing

by ashangel101010



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Riven can sing, mentions of Musa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "The Audition" episode. Helia muses while listening to his best friend sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Best Friend Is Singing

When Your Best Friend Is Singing

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Demons by Imagine Dragons

*

            Helia told the others that he was going to see Flora, but that was a lie. Instead, he has gone back to the apartment. Normally, he would not lie to his friends, but he is about to do something very much against his character. Being selfish and invasive. He takes quick and noiseless steps that he learned in time as a double agent. He has to put all of his concentration in assuring that his steps cannot be possibly heard when he goes up the stairs to the apartment. He doesn’t want Riven to catch him outside, listening to the magenta man let loose his emotions and vocal cords.

_“When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold”_

Riven likes to sing. He only sings whenever he wants to be emotionally vulnerable. However, he prefers to sing when no one is around. It is during these times that Helia can get a glimpse into Riven’s inner workings.

_“When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood’s run stale”_

Helia has been listening to Riven sing for years. Riven normally sings when he and Musa have a spat. Considering the harshness of Riven’s voice, it’s fair to assume that Riven has been singing this song over and over again. Depending on the lyrics, this may be the swan song of the tumultuous couple.

_“I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There’s nowhere we can hide”_

Riven’s voice is more clipped during those lyrics. He has hurt Musa. Again. His voice is soft like he’s whispering an apology. Riven was supposed to give Musa support at her audition for Jason Queen. His jealously must’ve gotten the better of him.

_“No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come”_

Riven has a history of emotional problems, mostly of repressing them. Being abandon by his mother and living on the streets, has made Riven hard and emotionally distant, especially towards women.

_“When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide”_

Helia knows all of this because he has read Riven’s file thoroughly. To be fair, Helia has read all of the files on his fellow teammates, except for Nabu, which he got from Red Fountain’s records. Even though he took a year off from school, Helia kept up with his espionage skills by breaking into art galleries.

_“At the curtain’s call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl”_

He only did so because he likes to know who his teammates are before actually getting to know them. It also gives him some parameters on what kind of advice he should give to his fellow teammates if they need it. Riven is the kind of person that it will take many years before he is even comfortable with the idea of telling his teammates of his past entirely.

_“So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made”_

There is a door between Riven and Helia. The door is not just the apartment’s one with the sticky lock. The door is made of pure metal that cannot be easily pierced with sharp jokes or hot promises. Riven doesn’t care for humor that much, but he does enjoy dispensing some of his own at the cost of his fellow teammates.

_“Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth”_

Riven has matured over the years. He’s less brash than he was before, less critical of Sky’s leadership. However, Helia did enjoy witnessing Riven question Sky’s judgment in the early years of their friendship. Now, Riven fully trusts in Sky’s competence and his teammates, but the metal door is still there.

_“No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come”_

Helia is blessed with immense strength. He can easily punch a hole through the door, but brute force isn’t the wisest course of action for someone like Riven. Instead, he has to be patient and wait for the day that Riven discloses his past. Perhaps, he has already told Musa of his past?

_“When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide”_

Musa might’ve given Riven a call by now if she understood his harshness. But then again, Musa herself isn’t that perfect herself. She gives into her emotions, but her will is even stronger. Musa and Riven are a perfect match in stubbornness, which may one day be the downfall of their relationship.

_“They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go”_

Riven is going to apologize, somehow. It won’t be with this song because the song sounds a bit like self-loathing. Maybe some flowers or chocolates. At worst, Helia will just write a poem for Riven. After all, Helia has to somehow pay Riven for his singing.

_“Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how”_

Riven’s voice is even softer than before like he is making wish. Helia briefly wonders if there is a way he can grant his friend’s wish. Unfortunately, magic seems strictly reserved for the girls. Helia smiles at his own magical uselessness.

_“When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_Don’t get too close_

_It’s dark inside_

_It’s where my demons hide_

_It’s where my demons hide”_

Helia closes his eyes and listens to the sad truth of Riven’s song. There is a pause like Riven is taking a sip of water, or perhaps, calling Musa? No, Riven sings his song again and Helia listens. The artist is a beautiful statue that silently listens to a poor man’s secret pleas, and does for almost a heavenly hour.

*


End file.
